Truth or Dare: SPARTAN style
by AFewBricksShortOFALoad
Summary: Blue team decides to play a game of truth or dare. Mild adult content in later chapters. Has swearing, alchohol and may have adult situations in later chapters. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is AFewBricksShortOfALoad. I read some truth or dare fics for Eragon, and thought it might be fun to do one for Halo. This is the first chapter, it contains just blue team in the boot camp time period. Enjoy!

"Kill you…" John muttered as someone shook him roughly awake. Will, who had been doing the shaking, replied matter of factly "If ya do, you can't have any of the beer."

At that, John sat bolt upright, hitting his head on the bunk above his. "Damn it!" He snarled, clutching his head. He turned to Will and hissed "Where the hell did you get beer? The selected this place because we're so far from other people. The only store of it belongs to…" Johns face seized into an expression of horror. "You stole it from Mendez didn't you."

"Stole is such an ugly word. I borrowed it without the intention of giving it back."

"And that makes it different how?"

"If you borrow, you're mooching. If you steal, you're a criminal."

John sighed. "O.K, what do we do with it?"

"Lots of beer, two of us. Lets drink it."

Kelly and Linda chose this moment to sit up. "You do realize that we could hear you the whole time right? So unless you want us to tell Mendez, you split it four ways."

"Shit. Forgot about the girls." Will muttered. With a sigh that seemed to indicate how horribly difficult this was for him, he produced four six packs of beer from a backpack near the door. The Spartans all gathered around the table. (AN: the dorm is just blue teams. Every team has its own dorm.)

As they all opened their first, Linda perked up and said "I know! Let's play truth or dare!" The other trainees looked at her uncertainly and she explained. "I read about it in a history book about what kids did in the 21st century. Basically, I would ask any person the question Truth or Dare. If you responded truth, then you have to answer a question of my choice truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do a dare of my choice. There are other variations, but let's start off with that version."

The rest of them nodded their agreement and they began. "John, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… Kiss Will."

John shuddered in horror. As he turned to Will, an idea came to him. He grabbed Wills hand and kissed the end of one fingertip. Linda scowled. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

John shrugged. "That's nice. Kelly, truth or dare?"  
>"Truth."<p>

John grinned evilly. "Have you ever had perverted fantasies about anyone at this table?"

Kelly glared at him before sighing and saying "Yes."

"Who?"

None of your damn business. Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"See these three beers? Drain them all without taking a breath from start to finish."

Will looked dubiously at the beers, shrugged and popped them all open, took a deep breath and started. The first one was fine, the second one was difficult. His face was an interesting shade of blue on the third. He choked out "Done!" and promptly passed out.

Tell me what you think. I will update soon, as I am on spring break, and would like advice for the next chapters. Hit the review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, second chapter is up. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I will try to make chapters longer then the first one was from now on, at least 1000 words a chapter.

"It's Will's turn isn't it?" Asked Linda.

"Yep. Let's get him up." With that, John went over to the sink, grabbed a pitcher of ice water and dumped it onto Wills head. There was a scream John had heard only once before, when a Tango company marine stepped onto a copper wire that they had rigged up to a generator. It went on. And on. And on.

Sometime later, will stopped his unholy noise, replacing it with a gasping "Truth or dare, you son of a bitch."

"Dare." John replied.

As Will was thinking up a dare, Daisy, Sam and Fred came in the door, drawn by the noise. The look on Will's face became one of pure evil. He leaned over to John and whispered "Declare undying love for Daisy"

John glared at him, surrendered to the inevitable and walked over to Daisy and said "Daisy, I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you."

Daisy looked affronted, hauled off, and punched him full on in the face. A somewhat drunk Kelly leapt to her feet screaming "Bitch! Stay the hell away from John!" And went to attempt to rip poor Daisy to shreds. A very drunk Will started chanting "Girl fight!" over and over again. Sam turned pale and ran for the door, well Fred sat down at the table and grabbed a beer.

In the midst of this John regained consciousness and dragged himself out of the way of the fight before yelling "Please! Stop! It was just a dare!"

Daisy and Kelly turned to him. Kelly breathed out a sigh of relief and came back to sit down. Daisy's lower lip trembled and she whimpered "You don't love me? You were just leading me along, all these ten seconds?" She trembled violently. "I hate you 117!" And ran out into the night.

"Out of curiosity, what the freaking hell's going on here?" Asked a wide eyed Fred.

"Truth or dare!" Shrilled Linda, who was having trouble staying vertical due to the sheer amount of alcohol in her. "Although this versions kinda falling flat. Hey guys, do ya want to try one of the other versions I told you about?"

Everybody muttered some variation of "O.K" or "Sure, what the hell." She explained to them what this version was. "What we do is we all take ten slips of paper and right a question or thing you have to do on each of them. Then we take turns taking a card from the pile and completing the task on it. You can choose not to do it, but you have to remove an item of clothing for each one you choose not to do. I'll start."

They all wrote down their tasks. Linda reached out and picked up a card. She read it and abruptly dropped it, blushing. "What kind of pervert would suggest something like that?"

Fred scoffed. "It can't be that bad. Here, let me see it." He picked it up off the floor, read it and turned red. "Dear God! The person who thought of this would have to be perverted twisted and sick."

Everyone looked at Will. He mused "It probably says something about me that everyone looks at me at the mere use of the word pervert. Regardless, the point is that unless she does what the card says, she has to strip.

Had Linda's subsequent glare been bullets, Will would have been riddled. She slowly removed her shirt and said in the voice she normally reserved for sniping Tangos "Happy?"

"Very"  
>Hoping to head off an incident that would make world war two look like a friendly water gun fight, John reached out to the pile and grabbed a card. As he read it, he felt a mixture of horror and apprehension. This would be fun as hell, but hell might look like R&amp;R after Kelly got through with him for this. "Kelly? The card… It says I have to kiss you."<p>

Kelly looked at him, her face a mask. Little did he know that she had written that card herself in the hopes John would pick it. "Fine. Get it over with."

John leaned over and before his nerve could fail him, kissed her right on the lips. He had intended a quick peck on the lips, he really had. And then he had sorta forgotten to stop. This went on for about thirty, seconds, stopping only when the door burst open and in walked Dr Halsey. She stopped, stunned, as she assessed the scene that is not generally associated with highly disciplined super soldiers. Bottles of Wise Bud brand beer littered the floor, Linda was already shirtless with Fred's arm around her and John appeared to be trying to steal third base with Kelly. "Oh!" She breathed.

So, this was chapter two. Tell me what you think. I will update soon, as I am on spring break as of ten hours ago. The next chapter will likely be more "adult" so potentially reader discretion is advised. I will say at the beginning of the chapter if it is more adult or not. Please review. Just hit the button, it's all I ask. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

As you are reading it, chapter three is clearly up. Thanks to those people who reviewed, although I have a few questions about some of them. Assassin Aisha, your comment of "Holy fucking shit" was somewhat puzzling to me. Was it a serious compliment or a flame? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy the chapter. Nothing adult in here.

Dr Halsey stood, frozen in shock. "Th-th-this is not regulation behavior. Explain yourselves trainees."

Everyone but John and Kelly looked down, ashamed. The aforementioned duo were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice. John only became aware of Halsey's presence when Will reached across the table and poked his arm. John looked up, noticed the irate Halsey, and broke into horrified stutters. "Mother! This is really not what it looks like. We're um…Conducting a psychological experiment. In an attempt to better understand the minds of the rebels we may someday fight." He finished with a strained grin.

Halsey sighed at his pathetic attempts to escape what he feared was coming to him. "John, I know a psychological experiment when I see one, and this is most certainly _not_ one. Explain what you were really doing. Now."

Kelly spoke up when Halsey finished her ultimatum. "Ma'am, please, we were just playing a game of truth or dare."

"Truth or dare? I believe I read about that game once. And so you are on top of John because that was the dare?"

Kelly became really aware of her surroundings for the first time in several minutes. It appeared she had somehow migrated over onto Johns lap. "Yep." She said as she slid off quickly.

Halsey's responding smile was rather melancholy. She missed when she was so young and foolish. Perhaps… "Will, hand me a beer. If you don't mind, I'm joining the game.

None of them really wanted to let her play, but as the alternative was most likely going to involve a furious Mendez with a shock stick, everyone scooted over. "Who's turn is it again? I don't remember." Asked Linda. Nobody could remember, so they all just decided to let Halsey go first.

Halsey reached for a card from the stack. "Dance on the table. No." She then reached down and removed her shoes and socks, tossing them off to the side. This raised a barrage of angry yells, until she shouted it down with a loud "Hey! It's perfectly legal."

Everyone glared. Eventually Will reached into the center of the table and took out a card. He read out "Find out how Will stole the beer from Mendez." He shrugged at that easy one. "It was easy. He keeps it in a gun safe underneath a cabinet full of weapons."

Shaking his head at that one, Fred reached out and grabbed a card. "What was your most embarrassing experience ever?" He said without blinking "Most likely the time that Linda saw me skinny dipping in a puddle after that huge thunderstorm."

Everyone was kinda rocked back onto their heels by that one. Some things are strange. That one was just plain freaky.

During that time, Linda reached into the pile and drew out a card that once again contained the scribbling childish handwriting so characteristic of Will. She sighed, resigned in her horrible luck on that score. Why the hell did she always get that perverts cards? She braced herself for the worst, but was relieved when she saw that all it contained was "Beer. Get more beer from the chief's gun safe." Sighing with relief, she stood and walked out to get more of life's magic elixir/ Anti depressant.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Advice for the future chapters would be appreciated. Fyi, I am working on a Tom/Lucy fic for those who were asking about one. First chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, fourth chapter is up! Sorry for the wait, but I was feeling really lazy yesterday and didn't update. (Come to think of it, I'm always lazy). Once again, thanks to everyone who updated. The first part of this chapter will be in Mendez's point of view. There may be some OOC, but not for most beyond what has already been shown in other chapters, and nothing super drastic. Now that I think of it, I should really put in a disclaimer for this stuff. I own none of this. Whatever company bought the license for Halo owns Halo, and truth or dare is community property.

Mendez curled up tighter under the blankets, holding his teddy Glock tight against his chest. His training had prepared him to wake at a moment's notice at the slightest sound. So when Linda accidentally knocked the dresser full of guns over, setting of a magnum from the jolt, he was awake in an instant. He pointed the pistol at the dark shape and squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't slept with a _loaded_ pistol since his cat had stepped on the one on his chest. His crotch still ached from time to time. Since that had failed so miserably, it was time to fall back on the old standby.

"You by the gun chest! Get back or I shoot you!"

Linda cringed in terror. "Please chief, it was a dare! An older boy made me. I had to steal some of your beer for him!"

The chief froze in shock. A shirtless trainee had snuck into his room, accidentally fired a pistol, and worst of all, she knew about the _beer _stash. This got back to Halsey, he was screwed. His only choice was to eliminate this at the source. "You said that an older boy dared you to. Lead me to him."

Linda couldn't help smiling at that one. Setting the furious chief on that freaking pervert Will. Perfect. "Of course chief, follow me.

Will was happy. He was drunk, and Linda was going to bring him even more beer. The door opened, and… Holy shit, Mendez burst through. Will ended up looking down the barrel of a magnum. "Time to die, you son of a bitch. Shouldn't have taken my beer."

Dr Halsey looked up abruptly and gasped. "Mendez!"

Mendez gulped as his career flashed before his eyes. "Kidding Dr, kidding. I see you're ahh, playing a game. May I join?"

Halsey nodded and Mendez relaxed, glad that he had managed to bluff his way through yet another potentially very embarrassing moment. This changed to anxiety when he heard the phrase "Chief. Truth or dare?"

"As all real men, of course I choose dare Will."

As Mendez finished his statement, Will looked EVIL. "Very well chief, get on the table. Your singing the song All You Need is Love by the Beatles."

"Damn you." With that eloquent statement, Mendez hopped (Hauled himself with a ridiculous amount of effort) onto the table and, taking a deep breath, began.

"_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you_

_in time - It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known._

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown._

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

Right as he was about to reach the end of the song, Mendez tried to walk down the length of the table. His timing was horrible. If he had started ten seconds earlier, Fred would have still been conscious. As it was, he had passed out from the sheer amount of alcohol. Mendez's feet hit his head and he stumbled, pitching head first into the Halsey, knocking her chair backwards. Both he and Halsey went flying, ending up twisting so that Mendez was underneath when they hit the floor.

"Franklin, please buy me dinner first next time." Halsey said as they both sat up.

Angry at his humiliation, Mendez turned to Will and snarled "Truth or dare?"

After the comment about manliness being tied to accepting dares, Will had to choose dare. "Dare me, chief."

"Kiss Kelly."

Will blanched at that one. Kelly couldn't really stand him and he was starting to think that there was something going on between the two of them. Maybe it was because they had gotten distracted again and were currently making out that was the tip off. As he stood and walked closer to him, John looked up. Kelly was too busy doing something with his neck to pay attention. John pulled a combat knife he always kept concealed from the sheath on his bare arm and made a sound somewhere between a life threatening growl and a life threatening roar. Will tore his shirt off, and, when John kept glaring, punched himself in the face before slowly retreating. John went back to what he had been doing with Kelly.

Well, that was it. Chapter four. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, review and tell me why you didn't like it. I am on spring break this week, so will probably update sometime soon, maybe even later today. Next chapter will have some adult content, if not to bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I went to the beach with my family the last day I updated and am still here. My grandfather brought a one thousand page puzzle for him and me to do together. Supposedly some kind of bonding experience. Anyway, my sheet slipped off and I'm woke up nursing a potential case of frostbite. This chapter will be a little bit more mature, just fyi. I own nothing of Halo.

After the incident with Mendez, Will was in a really bad mood. On a normal person, this means that everyone around them ends up miserable because of it. On a drunk normal person, maybe they take a swing at someone. On a drunk super soldier, maybe they wreck something. Will however, was far worse than that.

He was an angry drunk super soldier playing truth or dare.

"Hey Linda, truth or dare?"

Linda knew saying dare would be really stupid. This was, after all, Will talking. However, her mouth said "Dare me." In the time that she took to decide not to. "Shit." She murmured.

"See what John and Kelly are doing?"

Linda looked over and realized that neither of them were in their seat. When she walked around the metal table, She got a sight she really didn't need. Kelly had on a sock, and John was completely naked. As for what she had been told to copy by Will… She wasn't nearly drunk enough to randomly do that, which lead her to believe that John and Kelly might just be using the lack of inhibitions that comes with alcohol as a cover. Still though, that looked like something out of a truly twisted porn video. Kelly was doing something bizarre with her tongue where- no, she was not even going to finish that thought.

No way in hell."

When she walked back to her seat, she stripped off her pants, Will already having forced her to remove her shirt. This left her in just her standard issue underwear. Fred looked at her appreciatively as he put his arm back around her.

"Out of curiosity, what are they doing?" Asked Dr. Halsey.

"You really don't want to know, Dr."

Will, however, actually was dumb enough to answer. "Well, John's doing this thing where he-" Linda had no choice but to throw a full can of beer at his head to shut him up. It hit with a satisfying "CLANG!" before bouncing off. Everybody but Will, John and Kelly laughed. John and Kelly were otherwise occupied. Will was slumping unconscious from a blow to the temple.

Sorry for the short update, but I'm sleepy now. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. If you have read to this point, please, it's common courtesy. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Well. I'm back. I am really really sorry it took so long to update. I would like to say that there was a noble reason for it. A sick family member or something like that. But the truth is, I am very lazy and played video games during the time I could have been writing. Genuinly sorry. This will be the last chapter unless anybody has some ideas for continuation, because I am completely out of ideas on this one. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

-AFewBricksShortOfALoad

Ps. I own nothing. This belongs to bungie, 343 industries or the various authors who write halo books.

There are many things in the universe. Some here very nice. Some were horrible. None were as nice and as unpleasant at the same time as being totally drunk. Which is that state that Franklin Mendez found himself in. "Will boy," he drunkenly muttered. "Truth or dare?"

Will had begun to respond with truth when he heard Mendez mutter the phrase "Maybe the girlish little sissy will choose truth. Not like he's a real man."

That totally decided it. No choice but to say dare. Which he sure as hell regretted less than five seconds after it left his mouth. "You can dance, right boy?"

He nodded, not sure what to say.

"Then up on the table. You are going to be dancing for the rest of this game."

As the only other recourse left him in his underwear, Will got on the table and began to dance. Everyone in the room shuddered and averted their eyes. John, back to his senses by this point, stood up and said "Chief. This is going entirely too far. This is a complete violation of the Geneva convention for everyone in this room who has to watch it. There is no choice but to take horrible revenge. I am really curious about the childhood that could have messed up someone to the degree you are. Truth or dare."

Mendez really did not want to discuss his childhood with the trainees. "Dare."

"Right. Have an emotional talk with the good doctor Halsey. Your choice of topic, as long as it is sincere."

Mendez swore. He then got up and went on to begin to tell Halsey about the reasons for his hatred of the insurgency. "The devils! The destroyed the Malachite cigar manufacturing plant during one of their campaigns! Those cigars were unique!"

He went on in this vein for some time. It was interrupted by a chiming coming from a nearby terminal. A mechanical voice spoke. "Receiving a priority one transmission from FLEETCOM. Putting through.

Lord Hood's face glared out of the terminal at them. "Doctor Halsey, we have come under attack by a hostile alien force of unknown origin. We are activating the SPARTAN program no-"

He had broken off because of the unusual seen before him. Mendez was walking around, waving his arms and screaming, Halsey was looking on with rapt attention, a young man was dancing on the table to music only he could hear, and multiple pairs of young SPARTANS were engaged in questionable teenage activities. This was not his exact expectation of the SPARTAN program.

That was it. The final chapter. I am done with this story. I am going to start a competition. The best halo fic that is about the Master Chief if he and the rest of Blue team had managed to return to Earth unscathed after the battle of installation 00. I will write a story of the choice of the best one. It will be the genre they pick, with the characters, anything they want. PM me if you want to submit your story.

-AFewBricksShortOfALoad


End file.
